Romeo and Cinderella
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Romeo and Cinderella" Hatsune Miku; es la tan famosa historia entre el romance prohibido entre Romeo y Cinderella. "Te amo... mi amado Romeo" -decia Cinderella aferrada al cuerpo de Romeo- Siempre te amare, aunque deba probar el dulce fruto de la muerte
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí

"Romeo and Cinderella" Prologo

…Hace mucho tiempo, existía un reino que siempre trataba de prevalecer la paz y la armonía a pesar de estar sufriendo guerra tras guerra por culpa del reinado vecino que siempre querían hacer derrumbar tal "Utopia" como ellos solían decirle a su reinado…

Con su espada en alto ante el rey- Oídme claramente rey Shion I, vuestro reino algún día prevalecerá y pagara con vuestra sangre impura color rojo carmesí

-Hatsune III, dejad mi pueblo en armonía, no es vuestra culpa de que queráis cobrar venganza por lo que sucedió en aquella disputa pasada… ¡Dejaos nuestro rencor y vuestra obstinación en querer darme mi muerte! –decía el rey Shion I empuñando su espada para defenderse si era necesario-

-Jamás os perdonareis por haber acecinado a mi padre en aquella disputa tan injusta que ustedes, ratas inmundas, ais hecho contra mi pueblo

…Las guerras entre esos dos pueblos siempre prevalecieron desde ese entonces… nunca llegaban a su fin por aquellas peleas que tenían…

Pero aun así…

…¿Existirá algún día una conexión leve o fuerte que logre reunir nuevamente a esos reinos en eterna disputa?

Fin del prologo

Nota de la autora: me disculpo mucho por ser el prologo mas corto del mundo, pero es la leve introducción a lo que se viene con el resto de la historia 


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí

Nota de la autora: quiero volver a disculparme por haber hecho un prologo muy breve, pero solo lo hice para dar la introducción a lo que realmente quiero dar inicio a mi historia de "Romeo and Cinderella". Bueno, mejor dejare de palabrerías y empezare la historia…

"Romeo and Cinderella" Cap1.- "Decisión de escape"

En el reinado del rey Shion I, tenían dos hermosos hijos, el primero y el mayor, se llamaba Kaito Shion, de tan solo 21 años de edad, de estatura alta y de unos particulares ojos color azul océano. Y la hija menor, se llamaba Kaiko Shion, de tan solo 15 años de edad, de estatura mediana, y al igual que su hermano mayor, también poseía unos particulares ojos color azul océano. Ellos siempre se oponían a las guerras que habían en ambos pueblos… se sentían en un estado de mucha depresión y desesperación por no ayudar a remediar el duro problema en su diario vivir…

-Padre, cuando llegara el día en que tu desees detener esta detestable guerra que a provocado tantas muertes en nuestra amada tierra –decía el hijo mayor, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su padre- Os ruego, os te lo suplico, de que detengas esta guerra. Tu sabes perfectamente que tu pueblo esta en una gran desgracia y literalmente hablando, te están rogando vuestra misericordia por ellos

Ignorando las sabias palabras de su hijo- Kaito, hijo mío, que no vez que nuestro pueblo esta en su punto máximo de felicidad. Nosotros tenemos la máxima anarquía, somos superiores que el reinado vecino que nos toco convivir… pero aun así hijo mío. A pesar de que ya eres todo un adulto físicamente. Con lo que me estas diciendo. Me demuestras que eres bastante inmaduro y aun no vez que mis acciones están en lo correcto. –mira a su hijo con una sonrisa algo irónica- ¿Qué no vez que nosotros vivimos en una perfecta utopia?

-Padre… ¡¡Como osas en llamar a un pueblo "Utópico" cuando en verdad esta muriendo en manos de otros bárbaros y justo ante tus ojos!! –se acerca a la ventana y la abre con mucha ira e impotencia para mostrarle a su padre que él estaba en lo correcto. En el acto le alza la voz- ¡¡Tu no eres tan ciego como para no darte cuenta que tu pueblo esta muriendo y los pocos sobrevivientes están agonizando en busca de la paz que nunca llegara por tu tonto capricho!!

El padre de Kaito se levanto sin decir comentario alguno, solo se acerco a él con una mirada furiosa y de un segundo a otro le dio una dura bofetada para que de una vez por todas guardara silencio. El silencio invadió el salón. Luego de unos largos minutos en un ambiente hostil y sombrío, el rey se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente.

-Yo soy el rey… y yo se claramente lo que hago y las acciones que yo tomo para beneficio de mi pueblo. Este pueblo esta solo bajo a mi jurisdicción, por ende, yo soy el supremo monarca y nadie, pero nadie –mira a su hijo de reojo- Me dirá lo que debo hacer… -le da la espalda- Si me permites… -el rey abre la puerta y se va del salón dejando solo en aquel lugar-

Kaito se quedo en ese ambiente tan perturbador, inmóvil, solo con su mano derecha cubriendo su mejilla golpeada por la dura mano injusta de su padre.

Su hermana menor, Kaiko, que andaba de ambulando en los pasillos. Al ver a su hermano mayor, Kaito, con su rostro serio y un tanto adolorido, corrió a su lado para ver que era lo que le ocurría

-¡Kaito, hermano mío! –corre a su lado y toma sus manos muy preocupada- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido mi querido hermano? ¿Quién ha osado en levantarte la mano y abofetearte con tal magnitud que te ha dejado una horripilante marca? –le acaricia suavemente el rostro para poder calmarlo de su seriedad-

Le cogue las manos a Kaiko y la mira a los ojos- Mi querida y preocupada hermanita mía… la persona que me a abofeteado con tal magnitud fue vuestro sordo y ciego padre. –suelta sus manos y la abraza tiernamente-

Un poco ruborizada- Kaito… ¿Ocurrió algo más que un golpe injusto? –le responde el abrazo- Puedes contarme si tu crees que yo soy la persona indicada para oír tus dulces palabras llenas de dolor y melancolía

-Kaiko. Mi niña pequeña. Nunca pero nunca olvides que siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las mala –la mira a los ojos y le sonríe- Te abreviare lo que ocurrió. Mi padre como es todo un necio y no quiere detener esta torpe guerra, yo me retirare de este ambiente en el anochecer y ya no tendré que sufrir mas este tipo de situaciones… o bueno, eso espero yo.

Se altera- ¡Pero Kaito, ¿Qué me estas diciendo?! –lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Es una broma, cierto? ¿No estas hablando enserio, cierto? –lo mira directamente a sus ojos con sus hermosos y tiernos ojos cubiertos por una gruesa capa llena de lagrimas-

Le seca las lágrimas suavemente- Lo lamento mucho mi pequeña y dulce hermana Kaiko. Pero yo ya no puedo continuar una vida que desde el momento de vuestro nacimiento, existen las guerras entre ambos pueblos. Y tu sabes que las cosas son así… -se aleja un poco de Kaiko y le sonríe serenamente- Estoy completamente seguro de que tu serás una gran monarca para vuestro reino. Tengo la fe de que nos devolverás la paz y la armonía. Y hasta quizás la tal utopia que siempre menciona vuestro padre –se sonríe y se va de la habitación dejando a Kaiko llorando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

Kaiko se quedo llorando sin cesar en la habitación, ya que le era muy doloroso el hecho de tener que separarse de su adorado hermano que siempre la acompaño durante toda su vida dolorosa…

…

Tampoco todo era de color de rosa en el reinado del rey Hatsune III. También tenían que sufrir lo mismo o quizás hasta peor que el reinado vecino…

-Algún día, hijo mío, gobernaras mis tierras y serás el supremo monarca de mis tierras y tendrás la misión de tener que ganar esta guerra, siempre con tu espada de hierro alzada, su cabeza siempre alta y tu caballo siempre dispuesto a ti…

-Con mucho orgullo padre tomare vuestras tierras y con un alma de luchador que herede de ti. Ganare esta guerra y como una ofrenda de victoria. Traeré ante tus ojos, los corazones de los monarcas vecinos en una caja de madera con una elegante cerradura de oro.

En el reinado del rey Hatsune III, tenían unos dos hermosos hijos, el primer hijo, el mayor se llamaba Mikuo Hatsune, de tan solo 18 años de edad, de alta estatura y de unos ojos extrañamente de un color verde agua. Y la segunda hija, la menor se llamaba Miku Hatsune, de tan solo 16 años de edad. De mediana estatura, y al igual que su hermano, tenia unos ojos extrañamente de un color verde agua y un largo y sedoso cabello del mismo color que sus ojos. En este caso, es solo la hija la que se opone a las guerras…

-P-padre… -entra un tanto tímida a la habitación con que estaba hablando con Mikuo-

Se voltea y mira a su hija con un tanto de indiferencia reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos- Ahora que es lo que quieres Miku. No estoy de humor como para tener que escuchar tu típico sermón de la paz y cosas así extrañas que tu suelen decir…

-No padre, no e venido esta vez por ese sermón que suelo decirte… -se le acerca- Bueno, en realidad si venia precisamente por eso… -baja la mirada y luego la vuelve a levantar para enfrentar los ojos de su padre directamente- Padre… ¿Qué acaso tu no estas cansado de esta guerra que a traído tantas muertes a vuestra hermosa tierra?

Se le acerca un tanto frustrado y la mira de reojo- ¿Qué acaso tu no estáis harta de querer fastidiarme día, tarde y noche sobre el mismo tema de la guerra y la pacificación? ¿Qué acaso no logras comprender la gravedad del problema que ocurrió hace unos años atrás en vuestra familia?

Agacha la mirada- Claro que si lo recuerdo…

Levanta la voz- Entonces, ¡¿Por qué insistes en que hagamos las paces entre estos dos reinos si esas ratas traidoras mataron a mis padres de una forma injusta y cruel ante los ojos de vuestro pueblo como en forma de demostrar que ellos eran superiores que nosotros?! –se le acerca más para zamarrearla, pero lo detiene Mikuo, quien se pone en frente de Miku con sus cejas arqueadas-

-Miku, ya no insistas en algo jamás en la vida haremos. Que acaso no entiendes también, que si nos rendimos y le damos una acta de paz, correríamos el riesgo de que nos asesinen a todos nosotros, o mucho peor. Que nos ridiculicen por mostrarnos de que realmente fueron superiores en batalla. Piensa Miku, ¡Piensa! O es que acaso tienes algún amor oculto con unos de los del reino vecino –le sonríe burlonamente-

-Si es que acaso me llegara a enterar que mi hija tiene alguna especie de romance con alguna rata del reino vecino, es porque por el nombre de la corona, que decapito a ese sujeto ante sus ojos y luego la exilio a ella por ser una traidora de nuestros pueblo –decía el padre casi escapándose todo los demonios del alma-

Un tanto asustada- Padre, tu acaso serias capas de matar a tu propia hija si llegara a cometer un delito así? –trata de resguardarse detrás de Mikuo, pero este la empuja en el acto en que se acerca a él-

Mirándola directamente a los ojos- Si tuvieras un amorío con alguien del reinado vecino. Mi padre no seria quien te mate, sino seria yo. Porque te convertirías en una maldita traicionera y ramera más grande de vuestro reinado. –se aleja de Miku y se posiciona al lado de su padre-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su hermano, la única persona a quien consideraba como alguien confiable… pero vio con lo que le dijo de que estaba completamente sola en la vida… luego con el ultimo aliento que le podía salir del corazón en el cual se hallaba muy apretado y adolorido

Con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas- Si me podía esperar una respuesta así por parte de mi padre, ya que es un bruto que no entiende y que se deja llevar por instintos asesinos que siempre a tenido. Pero jamás me pude imaginar por parte de Mikuo que me dijera una cosa semejante… ramera… traicionera… -da un par de pasos atrás y luego les grita desde lo mas adentro de su alma- No tienen idea de cómo… como yo… ¡¡De cómo yo los puedo odiar con todo mi corazón adolorido!!

Ella trata de escapar pero Mikuo la atrapa sujetándola de su largo cabello. Al atraparla, su padre se acerca a ella y se arrodilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Escuchadme bien mocosa, a la próxima en que tu oses en llamarme un bruto con instintos asesinos, veras "mi supuesto instinto asesino" matándote con mis propias manos si es posible. –le sonríe irónicamente- Retráctate ahora mocosa

Miku mira a su padre con mucha ira y de un segundo a otro le escupió en la cara para que no le diera ese trato tan miserable que le estaban dando

-Bestia… eso eres tu, eres una vil bestia –decía ella muy furiosa y de una cierta forma también estaba aterrada por lo que le podía ocurrir ahora-

-¡¡Insolente!!

Saca su espada para poder decapitarla en el acto por su acto de insolencia ante el rey, pero Miku le arrebato la espada a Mikuo y se safo de él, cortándose su cabello y salir huyendo lo más rápido que podía. Mikuo quería perseguirla para atraparla nuevamente pero su padre lo detuvo para que no siguiera a una rata como ella.

Miku corrió y corrió para lograr resguardarse en su habitación y poder llorar tranquilamente. Se encontraba bastante aterrada por lo que ella había hecho en ese instante ya que pudo haber perdido la vida en ese mismo minuto. Se miro al espejo y contemplaba su cabello como había quedado por el corte que le salvo la vida y bueno pues, antes le llegaba su cabello a las rodillas pero ahora le llegaba hasta la cadera. Luego se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del espejo y empezó a pensar que ya no podía seguir viviendo hay ya que corría el riesgo de que la asesinaran. Debía… debía escapar de cómo de lugar, y eso hará en la noche…

…La vida de ambos jóvenes era muy dura, ya que les era muy insoportable y arriesgado en el caso de Miku en tener que vivir todos los días los sufrimientos que se provocaban por la detestable guerra. Por ende, se deberán escapar de ese mundo tan hostil de la siguiente forma…

…

…Continuara…

Nota de la autora: dios mío que me dificulto mucho en hacer el primer capitulo de la historia, y también lo lamento por la demora. Como sabrán, aun soy una estudiante y por ende aun debo dar pruebas que pasar, estudiar como loca, tareas para bonificaciones y esa es mi historia de mi tonta vida  bueno me voy… espero que les haya agradado lo que escribí. Dejen buenos Review y si me quieren matar por como trate a Miku pues estoy dispuesta a recibir los tomatazos pero eso si justifiquen si algo no les gusto ya que encuentro algo tonto que te digan "no me gusto porque no .__." Eso es como tan Da'h así que por el amor de Chuck Norris que hagan un review bueno xD asdasdasd bueno ahora si me voy adiós 


End file.
